


Distractions

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

## Distractions

by Siobhan

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/siobhan_w/>

* * *

Clark's breath caught at the feel of lips against his collarbone. "Harder, Lex. Harder!" He traced his hands over Lex's scalp, trying to be gentle but desperately needing more pressure. 

"Mmmm...anything you want Clark," Lex said. 

Clark trembled at the vibrations from Lex's voice against his skin and reached down to unbutton Lex's shirt. "I need to touch you. I need ---" 

"Mr. Luthor, we have a problem! We need you in the conference --" Ms. Williams stopped at the sight of the two men sprawled across the top of the desk. "Excuse me sir! I...I didn't mean to interrupt." 

Clark tried to scramble off the desk but Lex was on top of him and he was doing wonderful things with his tongue. "Lex. Le---gah!" Clark lost what he was trying to say when Lex began to suck on his earlobe. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

Clark moaned at the sound of Lex's deep voice. "Ms. Williams...your assistant...here. Oh!" Lex released his ear and started to kiss down Clark's neck. "Probably doesn't appreciate..." 

"She's my employee, Clark. She appreciates whatever I pay her to appreciate." Lex continued to nuzzle Clark's throat. "I'm rather occupied at the moment, Margaret." Lex called over his shoulder, pausing to trace Clark's jugular with the tip of his tongue. It was all Clark could do to bite back another moan. "Can whatever it is wait?" 

"Normally I would say yes, sir." Clark flushed, torn between arousal and embarrassment. Lex's assistant wasn't leaving and was clearly trying to look anywhere but at her boss. "But Brandon Swift is on the phone in the conference room. He's checking in from Tokyo and he's saying that Mr. Tasaki is having second thoughts. He thinks the deal is about to fall through." 

Lex was off Clark and across the room at a speed to rival Superman's, buttoning up his shirt and barking orders at his assistant. "This deal will _not_ fall through." Clark blinked in shock as Lex walked out. "I've worked too hard at it and it's too important to my future..." 

Clark sighed as Lex's voice faded as he made his way down the hall to the conference room. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just..." Clark gestured aimlessly to the empty room and pouted. 

* * *

Lex slid his hands through Clark's hair. Clark released Lex's nipple with a sharp bite and let Lex guide him down his torso, dragging his open mouth wetly against Lex's skin and stopping to tongue his belly button. 

"Clark, please." Lex sucked in a breath at the first feel of Clark's mouth against his stomach. 

"Please what, Lex?" Clark took the skin of Lex's abdomen between his teeth and tugged and then soothed it with a broad swipe of his tongue. "What do you want, Lex? Tell me." 

Lex bucked up uncontrollably at the deep sound of Clark`s voice. "God!" He sucked in his breath, trying to regain a bit of control. "Your mouth, Clark. I want your mouth." 

"You already have my mouth." Clark teased. "What do you want me to do with it?" 

Images rushed through Lex's head, each more arousing then the last. "Suck me, Clark! Please, I need to feel your mouth around me." 

Lex could feel Clark's lips curve into a smile against his stomach. "I thought you'd never ask," Clark said, as he reached for Lex's belt, the sound of leather sliding through belt loops loud in the room. 

"Kent!" 

The door to the front of the apartment slammed open so hard it bounced against the wall and almost smacked Lois in the face before she caught it. 

Lex whimpered as Clark looked up from his ministrations, startled, his face flushed. "Um, Lois? I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Do you mind?" 

Lex watched her ignore Clark as she prowled around the apartment. "Where are your notes on the Becker story? A source tells me he's going to be arrested tonight and we need to be the first on the scene. This story is about to break wide open." 

Lex twisted around to look at her. "You couldn't have called? Clark happens to be busy at the moment." Lex frowned at her. "And have you ever heard of knocking? What happened to privacy?" 

"You want privacy, get better locks for the door." She moved through the apartment to Clark's office and Lex heard her rummaging through the desk. "C'mon Kent, get a move on. The news waits for no man. Not even Lex Luthor." 

Lex grunted as he felt Clark's full weight press down on him and then it was gone as Clark pushed himself off the couch and stumbled into the other room. "Stay away from my desk, Lois." Lex could hear the panic in Clark's voice. "I've got everything just the way I want it." 

Lex sat up and reached for his shirt while they argued. Lois marched back into the room and headed for the front door, Clark following like a puppy, asking her to slow down for a minute. "We don't have a minute, Smallville. We need to shake a leg. I'll be damned if I let the Inquisitor beat me on this one. Now say good-bye to your boyfriend. We're outta here." 

Clark swung back to Lex, as if remembering he was still there, and gave him a helpless look. "Oh, Lex! I have to ---" 

Lex waved him away. "Go. I'll be fine." 

"I'll call you." Clark yelled back as he followed Lois out of the apartment. 

"You better." Lex mumbled, reaching for his cell phone. The Luthor name may not stop the news but Lex was pretty sure it could still get a top-notch locksmith out to Clark's apartment in twenty minutes. 

* * *

Clark bit back a moan at the feel of Lex's tongue tracing his teeth. Clark knew that if Lex ever really decided to conquer the world all he would have to do was kiss his victims and they would all tumble to the ground, helpless before him. 

Clark sneaked a hand down beneath them and tugged Lex's shirt from his pants. He heard Lex moan as he moved up the groove of Lex's spine, hand spread wide to cover as much of Lex's skin as he could reach. 

Clark whimpered as Lex broke off, needing air. He reached up and took Lex's shoulders in his hands, preparing to roll him down on the leather couch and under Clark. Clark was sure that Lex didn't need air nearly as much as Clark needed more of his kisses. 

Brrrrng! 

Brrrrng! 

"Phone's ringing." Lex broke away from Clark. 

"Ignore it," Clark said, trying to recapture Lex's mouth. 

Brrrrng! 

"It might be important." Lex reached for the phone. 

"But Lex..." Clark could hear the whine in his voice but was unable to do anything about it. 

Brrrrng! 

"It's the private line." Lex picked up the phone. "Lex Luthor." 

Clark watched as Lex stiffened. "Well hello, dad. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Clark watched a shark's grin spread across Lex's face. 

"Oh, you heard about that, did you? Surely you must have realized it was only a matter of time until I made my move." 

Clark could hear the rumble of Lionel's voice through the phone. "So we've moved from the verbal fencing part of the conversation directly to the jousting, have we?" 

Clark sighed as he got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. This was obviously going to be one of _those_ conversations. He might as well start dinner. Maybe lasagna. He'd probably even have time to make the noodles from scratch... 

* * *

The flickering light from the widescreen TV outlined the muscles of Clark's chest and Lex traced the contours with his tongue. He felt Clark's hands dragging down his back and reaching down to cup his ass. Lex grounded himself against Clark as a bright flash from the TV illuminated one of Clarks nipples and he bent to take it into his mouth. The taste of Clark's skin was more intoxicating than any drug from Lex's youth and he was addicted. 

Suddenly a loud beeping sound issued from the TV and the announcers voice interrupted. "We interrupt our broadcast to bring you this late-breaking story. There has been an explosion on one of the upper floors of Metropolis Hospital and the top three stories are currently engulfed in flames. Fire crews are on their way to the hospital but are unsure how they are going to rescue the people on the upper floors. We now go to our man on the scene for an update..." 

Lex sat up and rolled off of Clark before Clark had a chance to push him off. "So...guess you have to run, huh?" 

"Sorry Lex. It's just...fire, people needing saving." Clark looked at him apologetically. "You know how it goes." 

"I know." Lex scrubbed a hand across his scalp, trying to contain his frustration. "It's all par for the course when you date a superhero. Be careful, okay?" 

"Don't worry it's just a fire - piece of cake." 

Lex watched Clark superspeed out of the penthouse and dropped his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "Fuck me!" Lex heard a whoosh and opened his eyes to see Clark leaning over him, smiling. 

"Next time. I promise." Clark dropped a quick kiss on Lex's forehead before leaving again in a blur of primary colors. 

* * *

"Door locked?" Lex asked. 

"Yep. Phone off?" Clark looked at Lex, his eyes at half-mast. 

"Yep." Lex gave Clark a lazy smile. "World saved?" 

"Yep. Businesses conquered?" 

"Yep." 

"So no more interruptions, right?" Clark asked, blinking at Lex sleepily. 

"That's right." Lex yawned so widely Clark could hear his jaw crack. "It's just us." 

"Good. I've missed you." Clark's eyes drifted shut. 

"I've missed you too, Clark." Lex pulled Clark closer and sighed as he felt Clark's leg come to rest over his. "Come here. You have a promise to keep, remember?" 

"Trust me. I've thought of little else for days." 

Silence fell, only to be interrupted a minute later by the sound of simultaneous snores. 

* * *

Lex watched with irritation as Superman flew in through one of the busted-out warehouse windows and landed in front of him. "It's about damn time you showed up." 

Superman crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lex sternly. "Excuse me?" 

"I've been tied to this stupid chair for hours. I'm starting to develop a cramp in my arm. What took you so long?" Lex looked down at the ropes holding him to the chair. "And get these ropes off me, would you?" 

"Jeez, someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Clark dropped the Superman pose and crossed over to Lex. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" He reached down and easily shredded the rope, freeing Lex. 

"Well, it could be the fact that I was kidnapped." Lex stood up and brushed off his clothes. 

"Nah. That happens all the time. You're used to it by now." Clark negligently waved away the events of the morning. "So what's the real problem?" 

"Excuse me! Kidnapping can be very traumatic." Lex glared at him. "Is it so unreasonable to think that I might be shaken by the experience?" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex you're kidnapped on the average of once a week. If it was really that traumatic, you'd be a basket case by now." Clark squinted at him, then grinned. "What a minute. I know what this is about!" 

Lex slipped his hands into his pockets and clenched his jaw in an effort to control his temper. "And would you care to share?" 

Lex watched as Clark turned away from him and looked around the warehouse. "This place is pretty isolated, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Clark," Les said, dryly. "Most kidnappers prefer to keep their victims _away_ from the general populace. It cuts down on the chance of anyone hearing their yells." 

"And you don't have your cell phone with you, do you?" Clark turned back to him. 

The reins Lex was keeping on his temper slipped just a bit. "As a matter of fact, I do have my cell phone with me. I was going to use it to call for help but then I decided -- why bother? I would much rather be tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse and held for ransom." Lex turned his back on Clark and stalked to the entrance. "Can we go now? Or do you have any other inane questions you would like to ask?" 

Lex came to an abrupt halt as Clark appeared before him. "So...lets see if I have this straight." Lex watched as Clark counted off his points on his fingers. "No one knows where you are. No one knows where I am. We're completely alone. You don't have your cell phone. There are no TV's or radios in the warehouse. And, according to my x-ray vision, the room behind the office door doubles as a bedroom, complete with a bed and a mini fridge." Clark smiled at him. "Still in a big hurry to get out of here?" 

Lex looked at Clark, considering, and then gestured to the door on his right. "Behind that door, huh?" 

Clark nodded. 

"You know, Margaret's probably already cancelled all my appointments for the day, on account of kidnapping." Lex called over his shoulder as he headed toward the office. "I probably don't have anywhere pressing I need to be." 

* * *

Clothes were scattered around the room and faint light shone through the open door. The slight chill in the air of the warehouse was quickly dispelled by the heat of Clark's skin. Lex moaned as Clark slid against him and his hands glided up Clark's back to rest in his hair, pulling Clark in for a kiss. 

"Lex!" Clark broke away and began to work his way down Lex's body. "You taste so good. I never get enough of you." 

"That's --" Lex gasped as Clark latched onto his hipbone and began to suck. "Ah...that's good to know." 

The feel of Clark's breath along Lex's skin raised goose bumps as Clark released his hip. He arched up with a cry at the first brush of Clark's tongue along his cock. 

"Clark!" 

"God, I've missed you." Clark tongued the slit and then opened his mouth wide, taking Lex in. 

"Oh, God! _Clark_..." Lex struggled for control as he watched red lips stretch around his cock. "I can't...I'm going to..." 

Clark relaxed his throat and took Lex all the way in, swallowing as his nose brushed against Lex's bare skin. 

"Oh, shit!" Lex started thrusting, a familiar tingling gathering at the base of his spine, and began to shake as the feeling spread through his body. He gasped incoherently as Clark pulled back a bit and continued to suck, swallowing everything Lex had to give. 

Clark released Lex's cock and slid up his body, claiming his mouth. Lex could taste himself in Clark and it made him moan. 

"Lex! Please! I need you." Clark tore his mouth from Lex and dropped his head into the crook of Lex's neck, mouthing the skin there desperately as he moved against Lex's leg, his cock leaving a wet trail. "I have to be inside you. Now." 

Lex slid his hands down Clark's back, through the light sheen of sweat that covered him. "Do it, Clark!" 

Clark lifted his head briefly and looked around the room with a squint. 

"What...?" Lex felt cool air against his body as Clark superspeeded across the room and back, holding up a bottle of hand lotion proudly. 

"Hold your legs." Clark ordered and Lex was quick to obey. Clark opened the lotion and Lex gave a small start at the cold as Clark slid a lubricated finger into him. Lex let out a moan and arched up as a second finger joined the first and rubbed against him, the lotion quickly warming up. 

"Oh, God! Lex!" Clark sounded desperate and Lex opened his eyes to see Clark watching as he moved his fingers in Lex, his other hand holding the base of his cock so he wouldn't come. 

"Clark!" Lex felt his cock rise as Clark continued to hit his prostate. " _Shit!_ Now, Clark." 

Lex watched as Clark quickly used more lotion to slick his cock and then let his eyes drift shut as he felt a blunt length replace Clark's fingers. Clark grabbed his legs and held them up and slowly began to thrust into Lex. 

" _Lex!_ Oh God, you feel so good." Clark panted above him. "I need to...I can't be slow...It's been too long..." 

Lex grabbed Clark's hands and arched up. "Fuck me, Clark! You promised, remember?" 

"Yeah!" Clark groaned as he slid all the way into Lex and began to move. He let go of Lex's legs and reached one hand to grip Lex's cock, setting up a rhythm that matched his thrusts. 

Lex reached up and pulled Clark down to him, capturing his lips with his own. The sound of their bodies moving against one another filled the room and Lex felt his body tighten up again as Clark continued to brush his prostate with every stroke. 

Clark began to move faster. "Lex! I'm gonna..." He whimpered desperately. " _God!_ I...Lex!" Clark began to tremble and his hand tightened briefly on Lex's cock. The extra pressure was enough for Lex and he quickly followed Clark over the edge. 

* * *

"So..." 

Lex opened his eyes at the sound of Clark's voice to see him propped up on one arm over him. 

"So?" Lex said. 

Clark began to trace random patterns on Lex's chest and Lex felt his cock twitch. "It occurs to me that maybe you should get kidnapped more often." Clark smiled at Lex. "It seems to be the only way we ever get any time alone." 

"You may have a point." Lex reached up and brushed back a lock of Clark's hair. "But I'll have to hire my own thugs to take care of it. I don't like it when they tie the ropes so tight." 

Clark sighed. "Professional goons are so hard to find." 

Lex grinned. "You're not kidding. Conquering the world is a piece of cake but a good henchman is worth his weight in gold." 


End file.
